Angsty
by MonsterConnoisseur117
Summary: Percy is a loyal servant of Olympus, alive since the first Titanomachy. But now he has reached his limits, will a certain daughter of Zeus bring joy back to his life or will he be forever left to wallow in his endless misery? Perlia. Angst. PUPPY! OverPowered Percy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is a new story I've had written for a few months... I have at least two more completed and just waiting for upload, but I've decided that since I won't be able to upload during school I'll release them ONE AT A TIME so that my readers have something to read. To provide context, Percy has been undercover in the Soviet Army since a year or two before Stalin starved the population of Ukraine to death, thus he had to witness and, in some cases, participate in what most would consider war crimes. At the beginning of this story he is helping the Soviets take Berlin on his mission to kill Hitler. Pairing has been decided so don't even try to change it.**

 **I DON'T OWN PJO! That's Rick Riordan's job, because if I owned PJO Percabeth wouldn't exist.**

Percy had stopped seeing in color. He pushed a charging enemy away with the butt of his rifle and stabbed the man in the chest. Colorless gray liquid sprayed from the wound, coating his face and chest. He ignored it and kept moving forward, an unmovable pillar among the raging soldiers. Someone shouted in Russian and a flaming bottle flew over his head. He stabbed another man rushing him with his bayonet and aimed for a man climbing into position behind a machine gun emplacement. His aim was perfect, as always, and colorless jelly exploded from the man's skull. Someone beside him hefted a large flag, the sickle and hammer emblazoned on it. Percy thought the flag was a vibrant red for a moment before banishing the thought. He didn't see color anymore. A massive building rose in the distance. He stabbed and shot his way through the barricades. The man holding the red flag fell and Percy hefted it in his left hand, the mortals behind him would need to see their flag raised high to keep their bloodlust fresh. The red army swarmed Hitler's Reich like locusts. They raised the red flag above the seat of Nazi Germany's power and roared their victory to the world. But the man who had rallied them when the first flag bearer fell was nowhere to be seen.

"Come along." Percy muttered, dragging the soul of Adolf Hitler through the shadows to his father's palace. Percy threw the translucent man to the floor in front of the towering god and knelt.

"I see you joined the Soviets on their warpath to bring judgement upon this fool." Hades echoed, his voice was calm. Percy rose to his full height of six feet and nodded. Even the black palace of the underworld was without color to him now.

"I have brought your son before you as you requested Lord Hades. If that is all I will take my leave." Percy responded evenly. Even his voice had changed during the lengthy stay in Soviet Russia.

"You have done well brother. Achilles has a gift for you, from all who dwell in this palace, as thanks for what you have done for us." Hades dismissed him. Percy pivoted on his heel and strode from the palace purposely. He reached the Styx quickly and stood by its banks silently. The laments of the damned floating in the river barely registered as he waited. Soon a faded ghost appeared, holding a basket wrapped in cloth. He held it out to Percy, who took it gratefully but didn't look inside.

"I hope you can find peace someday my friend." Achilles said sadly. Percy forced a smile for his teacher before leaving the underworld for his own home. The small house was perfectly suited to him. It trapped all sounds within its walls, while being just large enough for him to live in comfortably. There were two rooms, his bedroom and the kitchen. He set the basket on his bed and sat beside it. The cloth covering moved slightly before it was thrown off by a tiny dog.

Percy stared at the dog incredulously. Its coat was midnight black, like his own armor. But he could see its black coat. The pup wasn't gray like the rest of the world. Percy delicately picked the pup up and cradled it in his arms. It licked his face and yipped happily as he held it close to his heart. Then, silently, tears began streaming from his eyes. Tears built up over nearly a decade of watching murder and rape and being able to do nothing about it for the sake of killing one man. One man who would cause the deaths of more than six million. The pup was a simple Siberian husky. It stopped yipping and nudged his chin curiously. Percy looked down and smiled at the innocent puppy in his arms. The pup whined and licked his cheeks where the tears were falling. Percy held the pup close to him and marveled at the color of its fur, the first color he had seen in four years.

The other item in the basket was a sword. Beautifully crafted of Stygian Iron and Olympian silver. The air seemed to warp around the soul rending blade. It sat on his hand as a black and silver band, ready whenever he needed. It could also become any weapon he needed, a knife, a spear, a bow with limitless arrows. He smiled as he beheld the black and silver blade in its glory. It and the pup were the only two things of color he could see.

 **Well, that's the first chapter. Hope you enjoy, I'll probably upload once or twice a week for this one. There's a sequel somewhat in progress, but I have no intention of finishing it unless there's overwhelming requests for a sequel.**


	2. Blue?

**Hello! This is the second chapter of Angsty, obviously. I thank everyone who has read so far, that's why I'm here after all. So, without further ado, enjoy!**

 **I do not own PJO!**

Percy didn't react as a flash of light filled his small home. The pup, having grown nearly a foot since he brought it home at less than five inches in height, bounded into the kitchen happily. A little girl's giggles filled the house as he pawed at the new arrival playfully. Percy stood and walked into the kitchen, where the sight of a nine year old girl and his Husky pup playing reached his eyes.

"How have you been Perseus?" the goddess asked,

"Better than expected. I did my job, but I don't think I'll ever do one again. The last one cost me my colors." Percy answered.

"What do you mean?" the goddess asked, confused,

"I'm colorblind now. I'm sure it isn't a physical illness or problem. I can see the colors of my sword, or my pup. But nothing else. The entire world is gray to me except for those two companions of mine." Percy answered. Hestia gaped at him,

"Truly? There is a prophecy about one who loses the ability to see color in war and is lonely until he falls in love and that love brings the color back to his world." Hestia asked,

"I'm not lying. But I hope that was a joke, I don't like prophecies." Percy frowned. Hestia giggled softly.

"It was, but I do think that your colorblindness could be cured by something similar to love. After all, you love the pup don't you? And you called your sword a companion, which means you trust it. Perhaps you have simply lost trust in the world and your soul is telling you that by taking away the colors of your vision." Hestia smiled and tapped the pup on the top of its head. The pup's coat acquired a brown tint to it.

"What did you do?" Percy asked,

"I made your pup partially immortal, he will age until he reaches the prime of his life and then remain so for eternity. I couldn't leave you alone without him after all." Hestia answered. Percy cracked a smile as she vanished in another flash of light.

Percy sighed as the campers played their game of capture the flag. His home was miles away, deep in the forest of Camp Half-Blood, and he could still hear them. His pup, Mavros, watched by the window happily. The dog never seemed to stop being happy. His fur was now multicolored, his overall coat was black, but it was accented with blue, brown, and green in spots. So along his spine green and black hairs mingled. Along his underbelly brown and black hairs mixed. Along his legs blue and black hairs mixed. But Mavros's eyes were silver, just like Percy's. He had accepted his final job, protecting Camp Half-Blood, with the price of Poseidon and Zeus blessing Mavros. The husky, now aged almost fifty five years, was happy to accompany Percy wherever he went. He turned back to the enchanted mirror sadly. Three demigods hurried across the wilderness of Upstate New York. A horde of monsters pursued them tirelessly, driving the demigods toward Camp. It was almost like Hades was challenging him to protect the children, but they were still too far from Camp. His rules, which he had created to prevent him travelling around the country rescuing demigods and never being at Camp to protect them, dictated that he not go out of sight of the Camp unless on a specified quest directly from the gods. The children would need to be in sight of Camp before he could help them. Then, the older girl turned toward where his mirror watched them from. Electric blue eyes stared directly into his silver for a full second, causing the girl to slow before she broke eye contact and started running again. Percy sat frozen for an entire minute. He'd learned that only things that evoked incredibly strong emotions in him brought back color to his vision. But, he'd never seen the girl before, how could she evoke that strong of an emotion, and why her eyes? Percy stood and motioned for Mavros to stay. He closed the door behind him and sprinted into the forest toward Camp Half-Blood at full speed, he was a blur.

Percy went as far as he could in the direction the demigods would come from. He stood there motionless for hours. Until a roar reached his ears. He itched to draw his sword but restrained himself. Soon the trio was in sight.

"Hurry!" he yelled at the blue eyed girl, if the others listened good for them, "Get over the hill! You'll be safe past the top of the hill!" He yelled to her. She stared at his eyes for a full second before sprinting past him, only a second after her companions. Percy smiled as he drew his sword and waited. He knew the trio had stopped at the crest of the hill, presumably waiting for their possible savior to catch up. The monsters emerged from the trees as he retreated to the bottom of Half-Blood hill. Hell hounds and Empousai froze in their tracks as they spotted his blade. A fury appeared in the air above them and spurred them on with a whip.

"You cannot protect the daughter of Zeus now Perseus." The creature hissed, Percy couldn't tell who it was,

"My job is to protect Camp Half-Blood. As far as I'm concerned I just saw three campers run up that hill." Percy answered.

 **Oooooh. I wonder what will happen next? Anyway, be sure to follow, favorite, and review! I'll see you next week!**


	3. Question for Question

**Hello! I've been reading the reviews and something bugged me. To be clear. This story is already done. It's a Perlia. There won't be a harem, and even if there was going to be a harem there would be nothing you could do about it because this story is already written. The only thing reviewing gets you guys, the readers, is a higher update frequency. To be clear. The more reviews I get the more often I update. I'm not going to not update if you don't review, but a notification from gmail that this story has a new review makes my day and makes me more likely to put a new chapter up ahead of schedule.**

 **I don't own PJO!**

The fury hissed and cracked her fiery whip. The monster horde charged forward.

"Hey! You'll die!" the boy demigod yelled, pleading for him to retreat. But Percy Jackson didn't retreat. He morphed his sword into a bow and took his stance before firing arrow after arrow into the horde. He heard a quiet gasp behind him as the monsters got to close for his bow and it melted back into his sword. Percy met the monster charge.

"Raaaaaaaaah!" he roared, his sword flashed in the fading light of the sun and a hell hound fell. He spun and danced through the monster horde alone, bringing death and fear with him. The monsters were half gone by the time Percy began to feel fatigued, he had underestimated the size of the force Hades sent against the daughter of Zeus. A bolt of lightning slammed into a hell hound about to land on his back, but it had come from the hill. Percy decapitated a cyclops and turned to see the blue eyed demigod running toward the horde with a bronze spear raised and shield lowered. He smiled and roared a battle cry as he attacked with new vigor. Soon the monster horde was dust. Percy turned to thank the daughter of Zeus when a fury swept down and cracked its whip. The Daughter of Zeus was sent flying, she landed on top of the hill and didn't move. Percy ran up the hill in time to see her exhale with a note of finality before her head lolled. The air danced with energy and he leapt back. A massive bolt of lightning struck the girl's prone form, when it dissipated there was a pine tree in her place. Percy stared at it for a moment before turning and walking into the forest.

Percy silently mourned the death of the blue eyed girl. Mavros whined sadly as Percy brooded on her fate. She hadn't been dead yet when the lightning hit her. It was possible she was still alive, just in tree form. He stood and walked into his kitchen sadly. He sat at his small table and started writing on a blank piece of paper. He folded the note into a paper airplane and threw it toward Camp. Then he settled down to wait.

Chiron found the paper airplane on the front porch. He lifted it up and read the two words on the blank sheet before turning and galloping for the forest.

Percy waited patiently in his small clearing for his centaur friend. The sound of hooves reached him sooner than expected. Chiron burst into the clearing and hurried toward him.

"What do you need Percy?" he asked,

"I wish to speak with the companions of the girl who died. If you would be so kind as to give them directions here, I would be grateful." Percy answered.

"You seemed strangely focused on saving that group, what was different about them?" Chiron asked,

"The girl who died…" he trailed off, waiting for his brother to supply a name,

"Thalia." Chiron supplied,

"Thalia, she had blue eyes did she not?" Percy asked, Chiron gasped,

"I thought you were colorblind." The centaur exclaimed,

"I am, except for things like my sword or Mavros. If something or someone evokes a strong enough emotion in me I can see them in color. The problem is I have no idea what emotion that girl's eyes brought out in me. But I couldn't save her, and now I may never know." Percy frowned.

"I will send them as soon as possible." Chiron promised, he turned and ran back into the forest toward Camp. Percy smiled slightly and drew a simple knife, he began twirling it between his fingers while he waited.

The two new campers arrived after two days. Percy had remained where he sat on a short stump, playing with the knife. As they stepped into the clearing he let it slip from his fingers. It stuck into the ground a few feet in front of him,

"Sit." He offered. The pair warily approached him before sitting. The boy kept his hand on his sword cautiously

"Who are you?" the boy asked,

"First, remove your hand from your blade son of Hermes. It is rude to threaten your host." Percy stated calmly. The boy recoiled.

"How do you know that?" he asked, dropping his hand.

"The same way I know she is a daughter of Athena. You reek of your father, she of her mother. I am Perseus, your great uncle." Percy answered. The son of Hermes stared at him.

"Whoa! You have a dog? No way!" the little girl, probably seven, suddenly yelled. She bounded for Mavros before stopping and looking down, embarrassed,

"It's fine young one. He won't bite you." Percy reassured her, the little girl hurried toward the dog, laying a few feet from Percy, slowly.

"What's his name?" she asked, Percy smiled softly,

"Mavros." He answered,

"Why'd you name your dog 'Black'?" she asked,

"How about I answer one of your questions for every question you answer of mine?" Percy asked, the little girl looked to the older boy hopefully.

"Fine Annabeth. But we still need to be back before curfew." The son of Hermes acquiesced,

"The harpies will leave you alone if I escort you. We can take all the time we need to answer both your questions, and mine." Percy smiled.

 **Why do I get the feeling shit's about to go down? Remember to review!**


	4. AGGRAVATED PERCY

**Here's the deal guys. I live in an itty-bitty little town in Colorado. There's a snow storm coming in tonight. If I get a snow day tomorrow AND ten more reviews before the end of the night, I will post the rest of this story all at once. EVERYTHING. All 18 chapters, the sixteen that have yet to be uploaded, all within the space of 30 minutes.**

 **I don't own PJO!**

Percy had reached a conclusion. After eight years of intense introspection and meditation he had arrived at the only conclusion that made sense to him. He, the youngest son of Kronos, was fated to fall in love with Thalia, the daughter of Zeus. This conclusion drove him mad trying to find any flaws in the logic he had used to reach it, he explored every other route possible in search of an answer but came up empty. He debated calling the fates themselves to demand an answer, but that wouldn't go over well. He left his small house and wandered into the forest to clear his mind. Before he realized what he was doing he was standing at the edge of the forest, the invisible boundary surrounding camp was weakening by the second. He burst from the tree line and sprinted for the top of Half-Blood hill. The son of Hermes he had questioned about the blue eyed girl walked down the other side of the hill. A knife was stuck in the trunk of Thalia's pine, sickly yellow sap leaked from the wound slowly. Percy wrenched the blade free and threw it after the son of Hermes. It grazed his cheek before slamming into the ground in front of him. The demigod spun and drew his new sword. His eyes widened as he saw Percy and he began praying fervently. After a moment, Percy drew his own sword and charged the son of Hermes. But when Percy got to the spot the demigod had been standing in there was nothing, only a faint residue Percy could recognize anywhere. He stormed back up the hill and directly into the big house, ignoring the campers who gaped at him.

"Chiron!" His voice echoed through the house, the centaur appeared in his wheelchair, gaping at Percy in bewilderment.

"What is so important Perseus?" the centaur asked,

"The boundary is failing. Thalia's pine was poisoned by the boy she died saving." Percy growled. His fists clenched tightly.

"That doesn't make any sense! Why would Luke turn on Camp like that?" Chiron asked,

"Father is rising." Percy answered. Chiron didn't hesitate.

"Return to your home, I will alert the gods and organize a guard." The centaur stated. Percy nodded and left the Big house. But he didn't go back to his house. He saw Annabeth running for the commotion at the tree in confusion. He grabbed her arm as she ran past,

"What are you-Percy?" she asked, Percy growled and stared into her colorless eyes.

"Why did Luke poison the tree?" he asked, Annabeth's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"It can't have been him." She argued,

"I saw him do it. Moments before Kronos teleported him to safety. So answer daughter of Athena, why did he betray Olympus?" Percy countered, the demigoddess was at a loss for words.

"I-I don't know. He was always angry at his father, but I didn't know he was that angry." She stuttered,

"Damn it. Lots of things are about to happen around camp Annabeth. Come to my house if you need help, or if there's a quest announced." Percy ordered, she nodded and he walked briskly into the woods.

Chiron was accused of poisoning the tree. Despite Percy barging into the council room in a rage and telling the Olympians that he had seen the son of Hermes do it with his own eyes, they still removed Chiron from his position. But they didn't arrest him. Percy realized they were playing politics and decided to let them, he knew a quest would be announced eventually, and he would do whatever it took to be on it. The new director of Camp Half-Blood was Tantalus. He ignored the weakening boundary and reinstated the chariot races. Percy emerged from his home after two weeks without a quest. He stepped from the trees silently and took a seat high in the bleachers around the chariot track. As soon as Tantalus arrived Percy approached him.

"Tantalus." He greeted the damned soul coldly,

"What brat? Can't you see I'm enjoying the carnage?" he asked, Percy's face contorted into a snarl and he grabbed the new director's shoulder, forcing him to look Percy in the eye.

"You are going to allow a quest for the Golden Fleece, or I am going to rip your innards out and drape them over these stands like decoration." Percy threatened, Tantalus smirked,

"Zeus won't let you brat. Now get off me and leave me alone." Tantalus declared,

"My brother still owes me a favor, I'm sure he wouldn't mind me asking him to look away for a few minutes." Percy growled. Tantalus stared at him seriously,

"Who exactly are you?" he asked snobbishly,

"Perseus. In name and title. And I am your superior, now do as I say." Percy growled. A metallic flapping reached his ears. He released Tantalus and turned. A flock of Stymphalian crows were approaching the chariot track. Percy glared at them and raised his hand. The entire flock exploded into dust as it was enveloped in a black shadow. Percy turned back to Tantalus, "You're pathetic." He growled. Then he was gone, headed for the beach.

 **Is it just me, or does Percy seem a tiny bit aggravated? Remember what I said in the A/N at the top! Review. ReView. REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**There was a tenth review, and, because I'm in a _really_ good mood, I will now be uploading the rest of Angsty. Prepare for a massive dump.**

 **I DON'T OWN PJO!**

Percy prayed to Poseidon silently. He heard soft footsteps behind him and turned, opening his eyes.

"You're going to get whatever it is that will help Thalia's pine right?" Annabeth asked,

"I am, hopefully my brother answers me. His assistance will make this trip much easier." Percy answered.

"I want to go with you." Annabeth said hastily.

"Listen Annabeth. You remember how I told you I was colorblind? And that I could only see certain things in color when they were extremely important to me and evoked an incredibly strong emotion?" Percy asked, Annabeth sat beside him on the sand.

"Yeah." She answered,

"I've spent eight whole years trying to find why Thalia's eyes were blue to me. Eight years of following every path of logic I could think of, and I only reached one conclusion, as creepy as it is." Percy chuckled.

"What was it?" Annabeth asked,

"That somehow, the fates decided they wanted me to fall in love with her. I've got no idea what kind of spirits they were drinking that day, but if they put it in my fate string I can't change it. I'm the son of the Titan Lord of Time, I know the nature of fate better than half the gods. If you go willingly you can usually bend it a little, as a reward for submitting. If you fight if just drags you by the throat to wherever it wants you, maybe you can get a little leeway if you fight hard enough. But you still end at the same place, at the same time, in the same way. The only difference is in how you get there." Percy confessed, Annabeth gaped at him,

"I guess that makes sense. I mean, I jumped to that conclusion when you explained that you saw her eyes in color anyway, but if you spent eight years trying to find a flaw and didn't… wow." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, so I need you to stay here and make sure that her tree stays alive as long as possible. I'll be leaving Mavros too, so get him from my house and guard the tree. If Tantalus tries to stop you, well he better just not even try, I give you full permission to send him back to the fields the hard way." Percy joked. Annabeth nodded seriously.

"I'll protect her tree with everything I have. But how can you be so sure she's still alive?" Annabeth asked,

"The sap from the place where the knife pierced the trunk was yellow. I wouldn't have seen the color if there wasn't a part that Thalia still had to play. But Annabeth, find the little girl by the campfire, ask her for help as a favor from me. She'll probably help you anyway, but use my name just in case. She'll definitely keep Tantalus from doing anything." Percy advised. Annabeth nodded. Suddenly, a massive sailing ship rose from the sea. Percy smiled and stood up.

"Your ride?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. I'll hurry back so make sure to guard the tree." Percy grinned. He dove into the water and swam for the ship.

"Hey! Stop him!" Tantalus shouted. Annabeth smirked at the new director as the ship started to pull away,

"See that? That's Percy freaking Jackson. He fought in the first Titan war and every one since, and when he gets back he's gonna kick your ass." Annabeth told Tantalus, Percy smirked as the new director's face turned red. Then he was too far to see what was happening.

As soon as the ship reached open waters it accelerated to unnatural speeds. Percy stood tall at the bow with his arm raised, pointing forward as if leading a cavalry charge, which he had done. The wind whipped at his black hair as he stared out at the open sea. The ship creaked as he pushed it to its limit. Rain pounded at the back of the ship from behind as a massive storm gathered, creating a high pressure zone and sending a massive gust of wind directly at the back of the ship Percy stood on.

"Thanks brother." He whispered. The sea seemed to rumble in response, but Percy couldn't be sure.


	6. Chapter 6

Percy passed Scylla and Charybdis easily with the help of Poseidon. The Sirens' singing didn't affect him as he passed by their island. He almost felt bad for cheating. Almost. The ship kept sailing on through the sea of monsters in eerie silence. Percy spotted an island in the distance, but the thought of stopping somewhere to relax irked him, he was breaking his own rules to do this so he didn't get to relax and have fun while doing it. He sighed as Polyphemus's island came into view. The horde of man-eating sheep gave him the creeps, but he was still at his destination.

Percy climbed the steep cliff face silently. His hands found hand holds easily and he pulled himself upward at a steady pace. He was dimly aware of how weak the camp's boundary was growing as he climbed. When he finally pulled himself over the edge he drew his sword. A sheep spotted him and started running toward him. He cut it clean in two before it could reach him and ran for the distant cave entrance.

"This was a bad idea!" he muttered as the sheep chased him. He leapt into the cave and jumped up to grab a ledge before pulling himself up. Polyphemus turned to the door but only saw his sheep rushing in after Percy, not the son of Kronos hiding behind a low rock on his spice shelf. He spotted the Fleece, resting upon a hook high on the wall across the cave from him. Directly below it a satyr was tied to a post, wearing a wedding dress. Percy stared at the sight for an entire minute before he realized what was happening. Polyphemus thought the satyr was a female cyclops and intended to marry him. Percy drew his sword and jumped from the shelf silently. Polyphemus had left his cave to check his sheep for intruders. Percy cut the satyr's bonds before climbing partway up the wall and barely managing to reach the Fleece before he started falling.

"Who are you?" the satyr asked,

"This is the Golden Fleece right?" Percy asked, holding up the sheepskin in his hands.

"Yeah it is." The satyr answered. Percy put his hand on the satyr's shoulder and tried to shadow travel. It didn't work. Percy cursed and raised his sword as Polyphemus caught sight of him.

"Who are you? Coming to steal my wife?" the cyclops asked,

"Something like that yeah." Percy answered. The cyclops growled and drew a long club from his belt. Percy blocked the heavy club with a grunt, the force driving him to a knee.

"I'll kill you for stealing my wife!" the cyclops roared. Percy growled as the pressure increased.

"I can't die here. I didn't watch the horrors of war for millennium to die in some dingy cave." Percy growled. His eyes lost their silver color as gold flooded them. He stood and stepped out from under the cyclops's club. He heard the satyr behind him gulp loudly. The cyclops frowned,

"You should be squashed, I'll squash you harder this time!" he yelled. Percy leapt as the club descended, his sword and the wood met in midair, he was thrown into the stone wall. Rubble fell over his limp body lightly as he settled in the small crater his body had made. _'If I don't save Camp my father will win. He'll tear Olympus to the ground with his bare hands and destroy the mortals. He'll kill everyone I've ever loved or ever will love just because I made my own choice and didn't submit to him like he wanted. And all I can do is lay here and think about it? Bullshit.'_ He thought to himself. The rubble fell off of him as he stood. Most of his ribs were broken but they would heal. Polyphemus turned to glare at him.

"I'm not squashed yet." Percy growled, _'This thing wants to let Kronos take my family from me!'_ he thought. The cyclops swung again. Percy growled and stopped the club with his empty left hand.

"Now are you squashed?" The cyclops asked, ' _This thing wants to kill me and stop me from atoning for what I've done, for who I've killed!'_ he thought,

"No." Percy growled, his black hair shadowed his eyes. The air around him warped around his form as energy poured out of his body. The cyclops drew back his club and swung it again. Percy caught it bare handed again. _'This thing wants to let the campers die without hope!'_ he thought,

"I think you're squashed now." Polyphemus decided, _'This thing wants to stop me from saving Thalia.'_ Percy raised his sword and swung it. The club split in two and he walked calmly toward the surprised cyclops, his eyes shone bright gold. Without making a sound Percy charged, the cyclops's left leg collapsed first. Then its right leg. Polyphemus fell to the ground on his knees as Percy severed his left leg. The cyclops screamed and started thrashing wildly in an attempt to kill him. Percy blocked one of his arms with his sword and the cyclops's arm from the elbow down was severed. Percy decapitated the cyclops and watched as it dissolved into golden dust. His eyes returned to their silver color as he sheathed his sword and approached the cowering satyr.

"Please don't kill me." He pleaded.

"I'm from Camp Half-Blood." Percy answered, the satyr looked up at him in confusion, his cowering forgotten.

"What? But, such power." The satyr protested.

"I know. I'll explain on the way back." Percy calmed him and picked up the Golden Fleece, he couldn't see its golden sheen but he could feel the power flowing off it.


	7. Chapter 7

The sailing ship roared through the sea of monsters at speeds that were impossible without assistance from Poseidon. Grover the satyr sat silently on the deck of the wooden boat.

"So, you were created by Kronos to win the Titanomachy for him?" Grover asked,

"Pretty much, he somehow managed to essentially clone his essence into a mortal form, unbound by the ancient laws but with all the power of the Titan Lord of Time." Percy answered.

"Then, why did it take you so long to defeat Polyphemus?" Grover asked,

"My powers over Time aren't easy to control. Time and space are actually the same thing. Time is literally part of the fabric of reality, it's one of the strongest domains that exists. But as a result it requires a mind on the level of a titan or god to handle control over it. I had to purposely enrage myself to tap into them and kill Polyphemus. And even then it could've ripped my body apart and scattered my atoms across the universe." Percy answered,

"Oh." Grover muttered.

"Yeah. I've got other powers that I can actually handle, but my small control over Time is extremely powerful. I believe the term of the modern generation is 'O.P'" Percy joked. Grover chuckled and ripped his wedding dress off before tossing it over the side of the boat.

"So where did you get this boat?" Grover asked,

"Poseidon is lending it to me, and helping me control it. We should be back at Camp by morning." Percy answered.

"That's awesome. But why are we not even stopping to sleep along the way?" Grover asked,

"Thalia's pine has been poisoned, the boundary is failing." Percy answered,

"Yeah, otherwise you wouldn't be getting the Fleece. What I meant was why do you want to get back so desperately?" Grover probed.

"It's gonna sound stupid." Percy warned.

"Most explanations I hear are stupid. Just go ahead." Grover answered. Percy sat on the deck across from him and took a deep breath.

"During the second world war, I lost the ability to see color except in things that were important to me or that evoked a strong emotion in me. My dog and my sword were the only two things that I saw in color until eight years ago. I was watching a group of three demigods on their run for Camp, they were being chased by a horde of monsters. I wanted to help them but there was only so far I could go from the entrance to Camp, so I watched. Then, one of two girls turned toward where my viewpoint was following them. And her eyes were blue. I immediately rushed to the edge of where I could go and waited for them. I held off the monsters while they ran into the safety of Camp but the blue eyed girl didn't run. She rejoined the battle despite being tired and hurt, and saved my life at least once. In the end a fury got her, her dad turned her into a tree. The same tree that is now dying because it was poisoned. The same tree that the barrier around Camp relied on for power." Percy finished his story with his eyes on the wooden floor. Grover stared at him.

"You fell in love with her when she came back to help you." He muttered,

"If that makes sense then I guess that's what happened. I still don't know. I reached the conclusion, logically, that I was fated to fall in love with her after eight years of introspection and questioning. But I don't think I'm in love with her right now, I mean I learned her name from her companions, not from her." Percy argued.

"Maybe. Nobody knows, but if you are in love don't let her get away. Maybe you aren't right now, but one day you will be right? So keep her safe until then and it'll all end well." Grover reasoned. Percy nodded and went to stand at the bow.

"Maybe. I can't believe I'm taking love advice from a twenty something year old satyr. Especially one who was almost married to a cyclops." Percy joked. The satyr pouted.

"It's gotta be from someone though doesn't it?" Grover asked,

"I don't know. My life was pretty peaceful up until now, I mean, except for the warring and everything. I just sat in my house and thought about things. I have no idea what I'll do now that Kronos is rising. Or now that I'll have to interact with camp." Percy answered, he felt a spike of fear course through him, he hadn't been afraid of an enemy so much since he first turned against his father.

"We'll just have to see." Grover added sagely.

"Yeah we will. Get some sleep man, probably gonna have a busy day tomorrow." Percy laughed. Grover nodded at him from his position at the side and started snoring almost immediately. Percy turned his gaze back to the endless horizon.

Camp Half-Blood was in an uproar when Percy and Grover returned. Tantalus was screaming obscenities at Annabeth in front of Thalia's pine. Percy and Grover made it to the beach and headed for the hill quickly, not noticing that the ship behind them wasn't sinking back into the sea. Percy caught his eldest sister's eyes as he marched for the tree and offered the little girl a hand. She took it and allowed her youngest brother to carry her up the hill. Percy restrained himself from slugging the man as he approached. His sister wouldn't approve.

"Tantalus." Percy warned, the man had his fist cocked back and aimed for Annabeth's face. The man turned and turned red with anger as he saw Percy standing behind him.

"Where did you go punk?" Tantalus yelled, not noticing the goddess on his shoulders.

"My younger brother is not a 'punk' Tantalus, and I'm sure Zeus would love to hear you insulting his little brother and screaming at his older sister." Hestia threatened. Tantalus paled as he saw the goddess. Percy stepped forward and pushed him out of the way,

"Out of our way. Bitch." Percy whispered the last word to prevent his sister from scolding him and headed for the dying tree. Percy tossed the Golden Fleece high into its branches and smiled as he felt the boundary strengthen and begin to repair itself. Annabeth stared at the Fleece in awe,

"Was it hard to kill Polyphemus?" she asked excitedly,

"Nah, he pissed me off." Percy answered. They stared up at the healing tree in silence, Hestia humming happily from Percy's shoulders. Then the tree creaked. Percy looked around in confusion before his gaze settled on a bulge growing from the trunk near the roots. Hestia and Annabeth noticed it as well.

"What's that?" Annabeth asked, Hestia smiled knowingly,

"Sister, we may have need of a blanket in the next few seconds." Percy warned, a thick brown blanket dropped into his hands.

"Keep the campers back for a bit please dear." Hestia addressed Annabeth. The daughter of Athena hurried to push back the gathering crowd.

"Hestia wants you all to stay back! Get back or she might smite you for disobeying her!" Annabeth shouted, Hestia sighed and shook her head. The bulge grew. Percy carefully set the small goddess down and opened the blanket as he crouched in front of the bulge. It creaked one last time before splitting open and dumping the daughter of Zeus onto the grass. Percy wrapped her still form with the blanket, Annabeth's warnings stopped working as the crowd of campers surged forward and surrounded the tree.


	8. Chapter 8

Thalia opened her eyes to see a familiar face above her. He was yelling something, and Thalia realized he was carrying her. Black hair draped across his brow as if he hadn't had the time to tend to it in days, silver and green eyes flashed with anger as a hand appeared in her vision. The hand, and probably its owner, disappeared quickly under his glare. Color hadn't returned yet, except for the man holding her in his arms. The same man she had run back into a horde of monsters to help. The same man who had saved her and her friends. Realization struck her, she had been grievously injured. She should be dead. Did the boy above her save her from that too? No, it was a bolt of lightning. Thalia's electric blue eyes met his silvery green. Not green. She was wrong, his eyes weren't silver and green. They were silver with a flurry of other colors dancing around them, inside them. She stared up at him as he started walking. Thalia barely noticed he was moving, she turned her head and saw a sea of teenagers splitting before her savior's approach. She was wrapped in a blanket, her clothes were ripped and shredded underneath the thick cloth. And she was once again glad for the boy carrying her. The sky was blue again. Her surroundings could be seen clearly in color, but the boy's eyes never changed from that dancing rainbow.

Thalia opened her eyes again to see a much older Annabeth staring at her worriedly.

"Thalia!" the blonde shouted, lunging forward to wrap her friend in a hug.

"Careful Annabeth, she might still be sore." A voice warned, the blonde still hugged her friend, but was more careful. Thalia was still focused on the voice. It had been smooth and gentle, like velvet, she imagined that it danced through the air like that boy's eyes. He appeared from the doorway, he hadn't even been in the room but was still stopping Annabeth from hurting her.

"Where am I?" she croaked, her voice was rough and quiet from misuse.

"You're in the infirmary. It's not the best place to wake up, but I don't have room in my house to treat you and I doubt you'd like to wake up in your father's cabin. It's pretty desolate in there." The man answered, his eyes were entrancing. Thalia was stunned by the gentleness of the man she had seen practically rip a hell hound in two with one hand, and his voice sent shivers up and down her spine.

"Where's the infirmary?" she croaked again,

"Hush, let your voice rest for now. I'll tell you all I can while you rest." The man approached, sitting in a bed opposite from Annabeth. Thalia nodded.

"Percy. Why isn't Chiron back yet?" Annabeth asked suddenly.

"I'm sure it's just taking some time for him to return, travel does take time you know." The boy answered,

"Who's Chiron?" Thalia croaked. The boy, Percy, rolled his eyes. The gesture was so familiar, so casual yet intimate, as if only his closest friends ever got to see him without a scowl plastered across his face that Thalia blushed. This seemingly went unnoticed by Percy as he sighed.

"I've been told your name is Thalia?" he asked, she nodded, "I'm Perseus, though I prefer Percy. You are in the infirmary at Camp Half-Blood. You are a demigod, half mortal and half god. Your father is my older brother, Zeus, god of the skies. Most of what you've heard about Greek mythology is true, including the monsters. Monsters are immortal, you are not. They can die but will simply reform in Tartarus before escaping and coming after you again. Sometimes it takes centuries, sometimes it take months. Any questions so far?" Percy finished the first part of his speech with a question, Thalia nodded.

"Why'd you save me?" she asked, Percy smiled slightly.

"That is a story for another time. Any others? Or have you grasped the basics?" Percy answered cryptically. Thalia didn't question him, his voice still stunned her into silence.

"I think I've got it so far." She croaked in answer. Percy smiled slightly and held a tall glass full of golden liquid to her.

"It'll help. Have Annabeth show you to my house when you're healthy enough, I'll help you learn more about your new world and train you until Achilles himself would be jealous of you." Percy said, Thalia took the glass and caught the straw after a few seconds of chasing it. When she looked back up he was gone. She sucked the drink down, barely noticing its taste and looked at Annabeth seriously.

"Everything you know. Now." She ordered. The blonde grinned knowingly and started speaking.

Thalia stared at the ceiling of the infirmary silently. Annabeth had just finished listing all the information she had on the mysterious boy who'd risked his own life for hers when no one else had.

"So he's my uncle?" Thalia asked dejectedly, the boy was strangely alluring and she couldn't deny that she was attracted to him, but if he was her uncle she would have to avoid him to prevent herself growing taboo feelings.

"Don't worry Thalia, he's technically your father's half-brother. And gods don't have DNA. So you can date, say an uncle, without it being incest." Annabeth teased. Thalia turned red and glared at the daughter of Athena,

"I wasn't worried about that! Jeez Annabeth." She lied. Annabeth smirked, Thalia was too easy to read when upset and Percy definitely upset her.

"He is pretty hot though. The silver eyes are like _sooooo_ sexy." Annabeth smirked,

"Silver?" Thalia asked, suddenly serious.

"Yeah, his eyes are pure silver." Annabeth answered.

"No they aren't. They've got little swirls of different colors mixed in with the silver." Thalia argued. Annabeth smirked evilly.

"Oh really? Perhaps I'll go see for myself. He'd let me you know. Check out his eyes that is." Annabeth could barely contain her laughter as the daughter of Zeus glared at her.

"No." Thalia demanded. Something screamed at her not to let Annabeth stare into Percy's eyes. Partly because she was afraid the blonde would see the colors like she did, and partly because of something Thalia couldn't identify.

"Why are you so defensive about the guy?" Annabeth was snickering now, but she stared at the daughter of Zeus knowingly.

"Damn it Annabeth. So what if I like the guy? If you've already got a stake in him I'll back off, but from what I've seen you don't." Thalia answered.

"Percy? He's like an older brother to me. I'm just messing with you 'cause I know you like him. With his velvety voice and multicolored eyes." Annabeth teased her mercilessly.


	9. Chapter 9

Thalia needed Annabeth's help to get to her cabin. The blonde was still smirking after making Thalia admit her, somewhat, small crush on the mysterious guardian of Camp Half-Blood. A black husky appeared silently from the trees and accompanied her, scaring away the campers who were staring. Annabeth's eyes widened and she smiled as the dog approached. She patted his head affectionately as he walked past, the dog panted happily as he trotted alongside them to Thalia's cabin. Thalia expected the dog to leave after she reached the massive white building, instead it slipped inside and curled up on the floor by a bed. Annabeth bid Thalia farewell and left for her own cabin. The daughter of Zeus stared at the empty cabin warily, it was utterly silent and even her quiet breathing echoed through the entire cabin. She stood abruptly, so did the dog.

"What's your name?" she muttered, the dog just looked at her happily. Thalia sighed and sat back down. Before long darkness overtook her vision and she was asleep.

She was floating in the dark. All around her was gray, there was no color in the empty landscape. Suddenly, she was watching a man fight through the ruins of a large city. He wore heavy clothing and a Russian style winter hat. Snow fell lightly but everything was gray. The man wielded a simple rifle, bayonet fixed, and killed every enemy soldier that came into view. Thalia wracked her mind for the nations that were fighting, she recognized the uniforms from somewhere. Then an armband on one the man's enemies came into view. A swastika. Thalia gasped. A wave men from the man's side of the war suddenly appeared. A gray flag with a sickle and hammer emblazoned on it was held high as they pushed the Nazis back. Thalia gasped as the man's eyes were revealed. Silver, little blotches of other colors swirling around his pupils. Then she watched the same man in the trenches of the First World War, pointing a rifle at the enemy lines. Scenes from every major war throughout history prior to the Second World War flashed in front of her, all centered around the silver eyed man. Until it stopped. The same man now stood before a golden eyed man, but his eyes weren't silver. Orbs of pure gold, nothing else, loomed from his eye sockets broodingly. The first golden eyed man, evidently an immortal, blasted the smaller man with golden energy. He was sent flying, but was still alive.

Thalia bolted upright in her bed panting. She was drenched in sweat and so were her sheets. The dog watched her carefully. She stared out her window for a moment, trying to ignore the terror the empty cabin instilled in her. Without warning she sprinted for the door, the dog followed her. She threw the marble door open and ran for the woods ignoring the pain in her legs as they strained just to support her. She pushed them harder and kept running. The dog followed easily, keeping pace with her headlong sprint away from her cabin. Branches whipped at her, drawing blood on her face and arms. Something howled nearby and Thalia felt another spike of fear course through her. She kept running. She didn't see the root until she had landed on the ground, tears streaming from her eyes. Something loomed over her, blocking out the moonlight. The dog jumped over her with a growl and something yelped before golden dust fell to the ground in front of her. Thalia stood and started limping as fast as she could deeper into the forest.

Her desperate escape ended in a small clearing. In the center stood a small, but cozy looking, house. In front of the house sat Percy, staring up at the night sky. Thalia fell to the mud in exhaustion, finally too tired to continue. Percy appeared above her less than a second later, he hadn't made a sound. He crouched and looked at her carefully. His gaze didn't linger anywhere on her body despite her clothes being ripped, she expected that any other guy would've taken the opportunity to ogle her. He carefully picked her up,

"I can walk." She protested quietly.

"I know, but I want to carry you." Percy responded, his lips were curved in a gently smile. It was so tender, so unlike the man she had seen in her nightmare, that she wanted to reach out and touch it to be sure that it was real. Without realizing it, her fingers arced up and traced his lips slowly.

"That's a nice smile." She muttered.

"Is it? I don't smile much so I can never be sure." Percy responded, he was only watching her closely, he wasn't moving. Percy held Thalia bridal style, but he wasn't walking toward his house yet, she had started tracing his lips with her fingers, and he wasn't sure how to react.

"I saw. I had a dream about your past." Thalia muttered,

"Is that why you ran from your cabin in terror?" Percy asked, his smile disappearing.

"No, it feels like that cabin wants to kill me. I just ran, I didn't mean to come here or anything, it's just where I ended up." Thalia answered, her fingers dropping from his lips to her stomach.

"I see. Perhaps my brother is conflicted about your existence for now." Percy commented.

"Why would my dad be conflicted about my existence?" Thalia asked quietly.

"There's a prophecy about a child of either him or his brothers. Supposedly the child will either save or destroy Olympus." Percy answered,

"Why tell me?" she asked,

"'Cause I don't think you'd destroy Olympus" Percy answered. Thalia fell asleep in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Thalia woke back in her cabin. The husky that had followed her was sleeping quietly on the floor beside her bed. She stood quietly, wondering what actually happened the night before.

"Was it all just a dream? I hope so." She muttered, her face turning crimson. There was a knock on her door. She looked down and realized that her clothes were ripped from her midnight run through the forest and groaned, she answered the door hesitantly, only showing her head. Annabeth smiled at her from the other side of the door.

"Morning Thalia." The blonde greeted,

"Annabeth. We need to go shopping as soon as possible." Thalia decided,

"Why?" Annabeth asked,

"'Cause I have no clothes." Thalia answered.

"Oh, yeah. That makes sense, Chiron's back now so I'll ask him. Maybe he'll say yes if Percy comes. I'll ask him first." Annabeth said thoughtfully.

"Good. I'm just going to stay here for now, my clothes aren't in the best shape at the moment." Thalia informed her,

"Oh? What happened?" Annabeth asked worriedly,

"I freaked out in here last night and took off running. Tree branches aren't exactly kind to clothing when you hit them." Thalia answered. Annabeth smirked.

"You went and saw Percy didn't you?" she asked,

"I didn't mean to. This cabin just seems like it wants me dead, and it freaked me out in the middle of the night so I ran. I just ended up at his house and passed out." Thalia defended.

"Whatever. But he did carry you back and tuck you in?" Annabeth teased.

"Go! Ask Chiron if we can go clothes shopping since I have none." Thalia ignored her comment and sent the daughter of Athena away.

Thalia had to borrow Annabeth's clothes. They were a few sizes too small in certain areas but would work for the short trip into the city and back. Percy collected her at the bottom of Half-Blood hill, Annabeth wasn't allowed to go. Chiron had told her that Percy could take Thalia to purchase clothing but that the group should remain as small as possible, Annabeth wasn't needed so she couldn't come. Thalia followed the mysterious guardian away from camp quietly. Whenever she caught sight of his face, or more accurately the lips she had traced while half-asleep, her face turned crimson.

"Thalia. You've not said a word since we left, did I do something to incur the silent treatment?" Percy asked suddenly.

"N-no. I'm just embarrassed." Thalia answered,

"Why?" Percy asked,

"I um, forget about it." Thalia muttered, Percy's hand landed on her shoulder gently.

"I do not 'forget about it' when a friend is troubled Thalia. Speak to me." Percy said, his voice still smoothed her nerves and sounded like velvet but it was somewhat colder and more distant than it had been.

"I-I'm sorry for troubling you last night." Thalia blurted out, his voice sounding cold toward her just seemed _wrong_ in ways she couldn't identify.

"It was fine. You did not mean to find my home correct? Then do not worry about it, it was no trouble." Percy responded, his voice was still cold and formal.

"But I did something to trouble you! Otherwise you wouldn't be so, so-" she was cut off,

"So what?" Percy asked, his voice had gone even colder, Thalia shivered,

"Just stop. You were so friendly before, and then I did something and now you're all cold and distant to me. I don't like it." Thalia protested,

"Then perhaps you should define what that action was and take steps to make it right." Percy told her, his voice had lost any trace of friendship toward her. Thalia wanted to slap him, punch him, make him forgive her by force. That's what she did, it was part of who she was. But something told her that if she tried she would only drive him farther away. And his figure scared her when he was tensed for a fight, as if she instinctually knew she couldn't beat him.

"I'm sorry Percy. I really am." Thalia muttered, his eyes seemed warmer for a second before they were cold again.

"I know Thalia, but I can't just overlook what you saw. I won't let you be dragged into a war I couldn't finish." He whispered, she barely heard him but didn't ask him what it meant, she wasn't meant to hear it in the first place.

Clothes shopping was easy. Thalia walked in, found a brand of jeans she liked, and tried on different sizes until she found the one that fit her. Then she picked up a pile of the jeans and carried them to the counter, where Percy paid for them emotionlessly. She glared at the female cashier at their first stop hatefully, the girl was staring at Percy dreamily.

"Hey, is your brother available?" the oblivious mortal whispered to her,

"Not my brother." Thalia answered, the cashier paled and retreated behind her register before quietly informing Percy of the price. After all, what reason would a boy have to buy a girl clothes if she wasn't his sister, other than being her boyfriend? Thalia was ok with the mortals thinking she and Percy were an item, it would take too long to correct them anyway. They headed back to camp both blushing like fools after Percy had been forced to purchase her underwear. He had insisted on waiting outside the store, saying no self-respecting man would dare be seen in an underwear store. It didn't help that he was physically fifteen going on sixteen. Every eye in the store turned to him as he was dragged inside. He winced and handed over the cash with a bead of sweat breaking out on his forehead. A mature woman opened her mouth to scold him as the cashier accepted his money, before she could say anything he had told the cashier to keep the change and was making a beeline for the door. Matters were only made worse when Thalia realized the bag was slightly translucent. Percy's façade had broken though, so Thalia was happy. Until he took all of the bags and dropped them into his own backpack, they all fit inside somehow, but she wasn't willing to hand him the translucent bag.

"Would you rather everyone in camp see it than just putting it in my bag?" Percy asked, Thalia blushed and glared at him threateningly. He didn't break eye contact as he dropped the bag into his seemingly endless pack. He tossed it to her and hurried back into the forest as soon as they were across the boundary.


	11. Chapter 11

Thalia parried Percy's spear with her own and stabbed at him. He easily twisted away from the strike and swept her legs out from under her with the shaft of his weapon. He waited for her to stand again and waited for her to attack him. Again. This cycle continued until Thalia could barely hold onto her spear. Her movements were sluggish and clumsy, they had no force behind them. Percy had stopped even using his spear, instead deflecting the weapon with his bare hand. Hand, singular. Thalia growled and struck harder, again he only used one hand to push the spear just enough off course to miss his torso.

"Actually try to kill me Thalia, even if you stab me it won't be enough to kill me." Percy instructed, his voice still wasn't warm and friendly, but Thalia could accept that while they dueled. She aimed for his chest and thrust her spear directly at his chest, he caught it less an inch away.

"Can't we take a break?" Thalia asked,

"You have to hit me first." Percy reminded her. She pulled her spear back and tried to move faster.

"How is this helping? It hurts." Thalia asked,

"The pain is your muscles tearing, tomorrow they'll be healed and much stronger than if you were to go easy. This path hurts, but in the end you'll get much better much faster." Percy answered. Thalia tried to stab him again, he actually had to dodge.

"So, basically you're working me like a dog so I get stronger faster." Thalia summarized.

"Yes, but Thalia." He grabbed her spear and stepped close to her, they were almost touching, "It's about what's in here" he tapped her head, "More than what's in here" he tapped her bicep. Then he was ten feet away, waiting for her to attack him.

"Fine. You're saying that I'll keep going no matter what if I want to beat you enough right? Then that's all I have to do." Thalia decided. Percy smiled. That smile sent a shiver down her spine, _'I'll force him to smile like that again. He'll smile if I can hit him, he genuinely wants me to get better, so I will.'_ She decided. She rushed him, her legs screaming in pain, she ignored it and stabbed at him with his spear. Percy was grinning like a maniac as they danced back and forth with their spears. Thalia's muscles had filled her senses with pain that was almost unbearable before they just stopped and she started moving faster than she thought possible for her still weak body. Percy overextended on a thrust and her spear came whistling through the air to smack his upper arm.

"Good job." He complimented her. Thalia collapsed in a heap on the ground and tried to still her runaway heart. That duel had shown her exactly what kind of person the figure standing above her was. The crossing of their spears had brought her closer to him than she'd ever been, and it brought a shit-eating grin to her face. Percy picked her up and carried her into his house, she was too tired to protest. He laid her on his bed and hummed as he prepared tea in the kitchen.

"What's that?" she gasped as he entered the room again, the pain from her muscles was beginning to make itself known and her limbs were seizing as pain erupted throughout her entire body. He sat her up and supported her,

"Relax your muscles. This tea will help with the pain." Percy murmured, she drank it gratefully before passing out. Thalia woke in her cabin, Mavros was watching her carefully. There was a note on her bedside table.

"Thalia, you did good today." Was all it read. Thalia sighed and let her head fall back onto her pillow. She was too tired to care about the emptiness of the cabin.

Thalia trudged through the forest painfully to Percy's cabin. Mavros trailed her silently, scaring off the campers that had decided to try and see where she was going instead of camp activities. She reached Percy's cabin and groaned, her muscles were unbelievably sore from the torture Percy had put her through the day before. Percy stood from his seat on the ground and smiled at her,

"You won't need your spear today Thalia." He greeted, she grunted and trudged over to him.

"That's good." She muttered,

"Instead I'm going to ask you questions, answer as soon as you can." Percy said, they were still standing.

"Can we sit first?" Thalia asked,

"No, you must learn to think through the pain. And we do not have the time to wait for you to acclimate to this type of training slowly. You're being tossed out of a plane without a parachute and expected to learn how to fly before you hit the ground, metaphorically speaking." Percy answered. Thalia groaned.

"Fine." She conceded.

"What is a human life worth?" he asked,

"More than anything else." Thalia didn't hesitate.

"No, try again." Percy said,

"A human life can't be measured in worth" she tried,

"No, try again." He repeated,

"The family and friends that person has." She guessed,

"No, try again." Percy sighed,

"How it affects others." She tried after a few minutes thought.

"Yes. But, if a human's life is measured in how it affects others are all human lives equal?" he asked.

"No, that would mean that no one is worth the same as another." Thalia answered

"Correct. What is equality?" Percy asked, his lips were beginning to form a smile. Thalia blushed at the sudden memory of what she had done and tried to refocus on his question.

"Equality is an ideal pursued by humans in an attempt to reach the perfect society." Thalia answered,

"Not what I was looking for, but technically correct. Then what is an ideal?" Percy asked,

"A guiding belief that mortals use to keep themselves from sinning." Thalia answered,

"No. Try again." He said, his smile was fading,

"An unattainable belief that is used to drive someone for something they can't reach." Thalia answered.

"Yes. So, by that definition. What is equality?" Percy asked,

"Unattainable." Thalia answered.

"Exactly. It is human nature to oppress. There will never be true equality as long as humans cannot overcome that base facet of their nature. No matter what, someone gets the shit end of the stick. So Thalia, are you going to let it be you?" Percy asked,

"That depends on who it would be if it wasn't me." Thalia answered,

"Annabeth." Percy supplied.

"I would let it be me." Thalia answered,

"Me." Percy supplied.

"I would let it be me." Thalia answered,

"No, never sacrifice yourself for me. Enough people have died doing that." Percy scolded,

"I don't care." Thalia stood up to him. He scoffed.

"If something was strong enough to kill me do you really think you could stop it? Consider your answers before you allow your words to spew forth." Percy said rudely, his tone was ice cold. Thalia had never seen him be rude to anyone, it meant something,

"Do you think I'll never be as strong as you?" she asked, Percy's eyes widened.

"What was that?" he asked,

"I don't care if I'm not strong enough now, I will be eventually. So when I'm strong enough I won't hesitate to sacrifice myself if something is strong enough to kill you." Thalia answered. Percy grinned.

"Good motivation. Pretty high goal if I do say so myself." He commented.


	12. Chapter 12

Percy watched Thalia leave his clearing silently. It had been a week since her training started with him. Already she was significantly stronger than she had been when she woke from the tree. Her endurance had at least doubled since that first duel. Percy grinned. Her words echoed in his mind, _'I'll surpass you eventually, then you'll have to catch up to me.'_ She had promised, Percy didn't doubt that she would keep it. He shook his head and grinned in amusement.

"Well, she's certainly improving." A feminine voice commented.

"She is. Somehow she's got this idea that one day I'll need to be saved and that she's the one who has to do it." Percy answered,

"I see. Then she isn't eligible." The voice responded,

"Hey now. Don't you owe me a favor? I just want you to keep an open mind and make her partially immortal if she proves herself. That isn't too hard is it?" he asked,

"No… But I dislike blessing a girl who is already in love, it would spoil my reputation." The voice answered.

"Is she now? I can never tell these thing." Percy asked,

"To my eyes it seems so, but I would recommend that you ask the fates whether or not your conclusion was correct." The voice suggested, there was a flash and the voice's owner was gone. Percy stared at the darkening sky thoughtfully.

"Perhaps I will, eventually." He mused.

Percy was holding back. He had thousands of years' experience over Thalia, so it wouldn't fair to fight her without going easy on her. He parried her thrust and blocked her spear shaft as it flew for his head. She was getting better. Every other day they dueled, and every other day her skill skyrocketed. Percy was beginning to find it difficult to beat her while holding back, not that he'd ever let her know that of course. His movements were slower than normal and he didn't thrust with the strength that he usually did, but he wasn't trying to kill her so it was to be expected. She aimed a strike for his head but he ducked, he blocked her spear with his own and allowed himself to move a little faster. Soon Thalia was on her butt in the dirt. Percy glanced over her choice of clothing, slightly ripped dark jeans, black shirt, a black jacket in the cooling days, black eyeliner. Her hair had been cut to a much shorter length than it had been at when she was released from the tree, but it was still feminine. She climbed back to her feet and readied her spear again. He could tell that she was in pain, her muscles were being put under tremendous strain by his training. He knew that she called it torture if Annabeth asked, but he detected a hint of affection in the word whenever it was used, she never complained about the pain either though. She rushed him silently. He was teaching her the many facets of warfare, morale, strategy, mentally defeating your opponent before they had even drawn their sword. If you could terrify an enemy army before even clashing your losses would be lower and theirs higher, which was the only true victory, keeping as many of your troops alive as possible while killing as many of the enemy as you can. He parried her thrust and answered with his own. She deflected it with her own spear before lunging at him. He was unable to block the butt of the spear as it smacked into his cheek. He was knocked flat onto his butt. He stared at her in shock as she grinned triumphantly and leveled her spear at his prone form. His jaw was broken in at least two places but he grinned. It must have looked pretty bad as Thalia flinched. He stood and held his jaw in place as he headed into his house and examined it in the mirror. He pressed in a few spots and soon his jaw was set, he taped a small piece of wood to prevent the bone from moving and headed back out into his yard.

"What were _you_ doing?" Thalia asked happily,

"You broke my jaw, I think I'm allowed to set it." Percy answered. She frowned,

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." She apologized.

"It was a good hit. Don't apologize for a good hit." Percy scolded her playfully and ruffled her hair. But she didn't seem to care about her hair, she just shook her head and it returned to its place.

"Ha, I foiled your plan." She grinned.

"Yup. It's only noon, we can continue if you want." Percy offered,

"I don't know, I mean can you fight with a broken jaw?" she asked, slightly worried she had actually hurt him.

"I'll be fine. You've got a quest in a few days right? Why not rest so you aren't sore on the quest?" Percy suggested,

"I didn't think you'd let me." Thalia answered,

"Now I will." He answered, she had improved sufficiently to rescue two demigods from their mortal school.

"Thanks, but um…." She trailed off awkwardly.

"Yes Thalia? Ask your question so I can start praying for lunch." Percy asked,

"Can I stay here for the rest of the day? I know I usually go back after we finish our duel but…" she trailed off again.

"I get it, you want to avoid the campers asking you about where you always go during the day." Percy concluded,

"Yeah. Annabeth bugs me about it enough for the entire camp anyway." She agreed.

"It's fine." Percy answered, he led her into his small kitchen and sat heavily in one of the two chairs. Thalia occupied the other and he prayed to Hestia silently. Twin sandwiches appeared on the table. Percy stared at Thalia's blue eyes from the corner of his own, she didn't notice.


	13. Chapter 13

Thalia set out for Westover Hall in Maine with Annabeth at dawn. They were going alone, taking a mortal taxi all the way to the military school. Her thoughts wandered as the landscape zipped past them. Percy. Percy's eyes. Percy's voice.

"Thalia?" Annabeth asked, Thalia was grateful for the distraction.

"Yes Annabeth?" she asked,

"You seem especially grumpy today, you've seemed tired and snippy ever since you started training. But today you just seemed downright pissy." Annabeth commented,

"Your question is?" the punk girl asked in annoyance,

"Why are you so grumpy today? Didn't Percy give you a few days off to rest before the quest?" Annabeth asked,

"Yeah he did. And now I feel like I've got way more energy than I should and I have a bad feeling about this quest." Thalia answered,

"So, you just miss him already?" Annabeth teased,

"No Annabeth. I won't be gone long enough to miss him, I'm just edgy." Thalia argued. The black bracelet on her right wrist seemed especially heavy as she lied to her friend.

"Wait, is that a new bracelet?" Annabeth asked,

"Yes." Thalia answered rudely,

"Can I see it?" the blonde asked,

"No." Thalia denied her,

"Where did you get it?" the blonde kept asking questions,

"Somewhere."

"Chiron?"

"No."

"Buy it?"

"No."

"Some secret admirer?"

"No."

"Your dad?"

"No."

"Percy?"

"…" Thalia froze as Annabeth finally guessed correctly.

"Aha! I knew it." She declared triumphantly

"Shut it Annie." Thalia warned, Annabeth sniffled jokingly but kept her mouth shut. The bracelet had been a gift from Percy, but it wasn't just a bracelet. It was a spear. A beautiful, silver and gold spear that emanated power. Percy called it her secret weapon, _"Don't use it unless you absolutely cannot defeat your opponent with your normal spear. This one has a will of its own and if you aren't strong enough to wield it the spear will rebel and kill you instead."_ He had warned her, she still itched to draw it just to admire its beauty though.

Westover Hall was located beside a cliff. The castle was surrounded by miles of forest, but the cliff ran along one side all the way to the edge of the property, where it began heading toward the sea in a gentle curve, lowering until it was just a sandy beach. On the property owned by Westover hall it was anything but gentle. Sharp rocks littered the bottom of the cliffs all along the cliff, promising a quick but very painful demise to any who jumped. And some had, Westover Hall was not known for being kind. It was the type of school that parents turned to as a last resort, parents who were so desperate for good kids they ignored things like the occasional teacher beating a child for simple things like running in the hall. However, the only thing occasional about those incidents were how often they actually got reported. Nico and Bianca Di Angelo were fully aware of that fact and used that knowledge to scare themselves into being perfect students. But the vice principal and his assistant, Mr. Thorn and Mr. Black, still terrified them. They actually feared for their lives when in the same room as those two men, as if the kids could feel the murderous intent pouring off the two. So they sat on the bleachers in the gym quietly, ignoring the idiots who would no doubt be found guilty of some small infraction and beaten for their behavior tonight in the morning, and watched silently for either of the men they were terrified of.

Thalia and Annabeth infiltrated the school without issue. They quickly found Grover and followed him to the gym. Annabeth and Grover danced clumsily as Thalia walked around the gym silently. She was glad Grover hadn't asked her, she might've punched him.

"I guess I'm a little infatuated." She mumbled to herself, picturing her instructor's gruesome grin after she broke his jaw. It had been genuine, which meant that Percy wanted her to get stronger enough to be happy about his jaw being broken and causing him to wince every time he tried to eat something for the next week. "I guess 'a little' is a lie. More like crazy about the guy." She mumbled, her solo conversation was either unheard or ignored by the few people she passed. She noticed two kids that fit Grover's description and slowly made her way toward them. She caught a boy her age staring and glared at him hard enough to make him whimper. She continued on her way to the kids, but the only sign of them ever being there was a floppy green hat. A door swung shut quietly to her right. She turned her head casually and saw one of the gym doors closing, obviously where the kids had left through whether by choice or not. Without waiting for her friends she pushed through the door and headed into the hallway.

Nico Di Angelo was having one hell of a day. First he and his sister, Bianca, had been dragged from the dance by their two least favorite teachers. Then the teachers started threatening to kill them, neither screamed because that was just how Westover Hall worked. He figured the teachers would drag them out into the snow, beat them, and leave them there in a puddle of blood only for them to crawl back into the school and pass out in their dorms. That was just how Westover Hall worked. No one would save them. So when they stopped at a clearing beside the infamous cliff that many students had leapt from with a cry of freedom Nico wasn't surprised. However, he was surprised when quite possibly the prettiest girl he had ever seen launched herself nearly ten feet in a single jump from the tree line behind them, an elegant bronze spear in hand. She ripped the two siblings away from their captors and a shield appeared on her left arm, she tossed it to them.

"Cover yourselves!" she yelled. Nico was frozen, staring at the black haired girl between him and the teachers. Bianca held up the shield and crouched behind it, Nico was shaken from his reverie by the girl deflecting a blurring black object. He gulped and hid behind her shield. He still peeked out at the girl fighting the two teachers though. They had each changed into different animals, one was a massive tiger with a black scorpion tale. The other was a massive snake. Before Nico or Bianca could yell for her to run from the monsters she was facing, the girl charged. There was no battle cry, no 'en garde', the clearing was completely silent as the girl ran for the monsters. It was then that Nico realized why she was running toward them instead of away. _She_ wasn't the prey, the monsters were. The girl leapt over the snake as it lunged for her, she spun in midair and landed on the snake's back, her spear had been driven completely through the snake's body, pinning it to the dirt as it screamed horribly and dissolved into golden dust. Black projectiles were launched from the tiger thing's tail, but the girl leapt out of the way. But now she didn't have a weapon. The tiger thing laughed and lunged, but not for the girl, it landed on her spear. The weapon snapped in two. The girl looked conflicted, she was fingering a black bracelet on her wrist but didn't do anything with it. The tiger licked its lips and lunged for her. A cloud of silver arrows arced over the girl as she leapt to the side. She scrambled back, heading for the trees. Then the tiger jumped again, the silver arrows flew but didn't stop it. The tiger caught the girl as she tried to dodge its attack, but it didn't kill her. It sprinted for the cliff. Silver arrows flew but the tiger thing didn't stop. It carried the girl over the edge of the cliff even as she threw punch after punch into its hide.


	14. Chapter 14

Percy loathed waiting. He worried excessively about the people he cared about, so when Thalia and Annabeth were late returning from their quest it took all his will power not to go find them and bring them back himself. The sun rose over Camp and Percy stared at the tree line. Expecting Thalia to walk out of the trees with smirk and tease him for worrying, he'd smile at her and take it because being teased for worrying is better than being right to worry. Though he always just took it when Thalia teased him, but he teased her too so it was fine. But he'd had a bad feeling about this quest, it was why he gave Thalia the bracelet/spear. It was supposed to be a gift for when she was done being 'tortured' by him every day. Instead he gave it to her early. Because he was worried, and being worried and wrong is better than being worried and right. He looked up and saw the sun chariot approaching calmly. He frowned and headed for the edge of the forest.

Percy watched the campers file off the minibus now parked on the beach. He saw the familiarly shaped garb of the hunters, even Artemis herself. He saw Annabeth and Grover step off, but no Thalia. His blood turned to ice. Annabeth pointed in his direction, speaking to Artemis. Artemis, Annabeth, and Grover all hurried over.

"She was captured. Not killed, I will keep my eyes open for any sign of her whereabouts. I just wished to give this to you and let you know what happened in person Uncle." Artemis said, holding out a watch. Percy took it gently.

"You have my thanks Artemis." He responded, his voice was empty. The goddess almost seemed worried about him for a moment before she strode off toward her hunters.

"Percy, her spear was broken. It was the manitcore and some other monster that Grover has never seen before. But she killed one of them before her spear broke, Artemis tried her hardest but the hunt wasn't enough to stop it from escaping with her." Annabeth sobbed, Percy's face was blank but he still hugged Annabeth back.

"She's fine. There'll be a quest soon, I know it. And when there is I'll be on whether they like it or not." Percy promised. Grover sighed and looked back at the camp.

"You saved my life Percy, I wish I could've helped her more." The satyr apologized.

"She isn't dead. Help me get her back and it'll be even." Percy answered, Grover nodded. Annabeth left his embrace and dried her eyes before heading back into the main camp with Grover. Percy sighed. He turned and strode from the tree line toward the dock. Artemis tried to stop him but he just held up his hand to silence her.

"What are you going to do without permission from Olympus?" she whispered,

"I'm going to save a camper. That's my job." Percy responded, he brushed past her and kept heading to the beach. His ship, the one Poseidon had left for him after he used it to retrieve the Fleece, was waiting in the dock. Percy boarded it alone and made his way to the helm.

"What will you do Percy?" a sudden voice behind him asked,

"I'm going to wait. I'll wait until a quest is issued, then I'll join it and destroy anything that gets in my way." Percy answered,

"I figured it was something like that brother." Zeus chuckled dryly.

"You owe me one right?" Percy asked,

"I do, but I cannot issue a quest on one simple favor." Zeus answered,

"That's not what I want. Make this ship fly." Percy smiled slightly.

Percy watched the hunters and campers play their annual game in boredom. He stood next to Chiron stoically as they tried to hurt each other without causing permanent injury. A hunter slammed into a camper trying to cross the border, they both had the enemy's flags but the hunter had crossed first.

"The hunters win again." Chiron announced dejectedly. Percy watched a figure as it marched through the trees. The fading light struck it, and Percy smiled. The Oracle of Delphi stood in the center of the stream where the camper and hunters stared at it in shock.

"Approach seeker, and ask." It whispered, the lieutenant of the hunt stepped forward.

"What must I do to save my goddess?" she asked, Percy had been expecting this, Artemis hadn't reported to the council since she left.

"Ask the guardian." The oracle responded, Percy sighed and facepalmed.

"Damn oracle." He muttered, he strode into the middle of the stream and stared directly into the face of the mummy.

"What are thou doing?" the lieutenant asked angrily,

"What does the hunter have to do to save her goddess?" Percy demanded in annoyance. The Oracle spewed mist from its mouth and Percy stepped back to give it room.

" _Five shall go west to the goddess in chains._

 _The Destroyer leads the way._

 _Campers and Hunters combined prevail._

 _The Titan's curse must one withstand._

 _And one shall perish by a parent's hand."_

Percy paled and took a step back as he heard the prophecy.

"You bitch." He muttered, Chiron was staring at the Oracle in shock.

"This cannot be." The centaur muttered.

"What's wrong?" the lieutenant asked,

"I'm 'The Destroyer'" Percy answered,

"So you're afraid to go on the quest?" the lieutenant scoffed,

"No, it's the last line that's bugging me. My father is Kronos." Percy answered, the hunter's eyes widened like dinner plates.


	15. Chapter 15

Thalia loathed silence. It was utterly silent in her small cell, so silent should could hear her heart beating, but even that eventually faded.

"Hey! Where am I?" she yelled. She reasoned that this was some kind of torture technique to get her to babble about important information. There was no response. "I'll kill you when I get out!" she yelled. Even her voice faded away, as if the walls were sucking up sounds. She curled up in a corner and tried to remain sane. _'Percy's coming. Annabeth told me what he did to save my tree. They probably couldn't stop him. He's on his way.'_ She told herself. The cell was opened and a meaty hand dragged her out. She was placed on her feet a few feet in front of a crouched figure. Clouds swirled down from the sky before touching his bare shoulders. The figure held up the sky without complaint, his black hair obscuring his facial features. But only a few feet away there was the bloody corpse of a black husky. Her eyes widened.

"You can save him. Just take the sky from him." A voice promised. Thalia broke out of the hold her guards had her in and pushed the figure she knew was Percy to the side before catching his burden and being forced to a knee under the weight. As the figure lay on the ground his black hair vanished, replaced by blonde. Luke smirked up at her from the ground, but Thalia had fallen for the trick.

"You bastards! You tricked me!" she screamed at them, Luke's smirk disappeared.

"She didn't know it was me?" he asked a shadowed figure.

"No you idiot. She saw whoever she cared about most, and whatever illusions were necessary to trick her into believing it." The figure said, stepping out of the shadows. It was Atlas. Thalia had been given descriptions of each of the titans by Percy, the one before her had a thick face and build. As if he was made only to lift weights. His nose was crooked, evidence of a broken nose.

"Atlas. You bastard. I'll gut you for this." Thalia promised. The titan's eye brow rose slightly,

"Oh? You know me by sight? That makes this easier then." The titan rumbled,

"Atlas, she must be unharmed when the goddess arrives." Luke warned, Atlas waved him off carelessly and crouched in front of Thalia to peer into her eyes. He saw only rage and hate.

"No one is coming for you. We have captured Artemis who will take your burden from you, then you will be thrown into a cell and left to starve. No one is going to save you little girl, you'll die here, on this mountain, without glory or fame." The titan promised. Thalia spit in his eye.

"You're an idiot Atlas. Because there is someone coming for me, and not even you are going to stop him." Thalia promised. Atlas glared at her.

"And who would that be?" he asked,

"You'll just have to wait and find out." Thalia smirked. The titan smacked her. She winced at the bruise already forming but bared her bloodied teeth and spat red blood into his face.

"She has spirit. But it will break when her savior doesn't come." Atlas said, wiping his face clean of her blood.

Artemis was brought in almost a full day after Thalia had taken the sky. The goddess rushed forward and took the sky from her,

"Percy's coming." The goddess whispered, Thalia was smiling as the cyclops dragged her to a damp cell and locked the door behind her.

"Fucking idiots." She cursed, "Don't know who they pissed off." She muttered. She fell asleep grinning.

Percy stood at the bow of his ship as it jolted and floated upwards slowly. It spun to face the west as soon as it had cleared the dock and started accelerating. Annabeth and Grover smiled as they watched the ground disappear beneath them. The hunters gaped at the scene.

"Where did thou get such a vehicle?" the lieutenant, Zoe, asked incredulously.

"My brothers. Poseidon gave me the ship, Zeus made it fly. It was a joint effort." Percy answered. Zoe stared at him for a moment before nodding and following the other hunter below deck. The ship creaked as Percy pushed it faster. The wind whipped at the deck mercilessly, driving Grover and Annabeth below, but Percy remained in his spot at the bow. The ship was American, sunk during the American Revolution and repaired by Poseidon just for the hell of it. It was a three decked man-of-war with a grand total of seventy four broadside cannons, another four were mounted aiming off the bow, and four more aiming off the stern. Celestial Bronze plated the inside of the hull to provide armor. Each cannon fired flaming Celestial Bronze cannon balls. There was enough food in the hold to support a full complement of men for nearly a year. Percy pushed it faster. The three sails snapped in the wind and their masts creaked. The ground was far below them now, so far they would only be a brown dot if viewed from below.

Thalia waited. Her cell wasn't silent like the last one, there was a constant drip of water. But still she waited, she waited for Atlas to show up and try to beat the identity of who was coming out of her. She was ready for that. She would never give up Percy's identity, because if they knew who he was they could prepare for him. If they knew who was coming they might be able to kill him. But Atlas never appeared. Instead it was Luke.

"Thalia." He said her name mournfully, Thalia had been in love with him once upon a time. But that was based more on constantly being about to die and needing something other than her impending doom to think about, it couldn't even be called a crush in hindsight. Luke apparently didn't share her sentiment.

"What do you want?" she snapped,

"Why won't you join us? We can be happy, we can be a family again." He offered, the look in his eyes as they lingered on her chest sent a shiver down Thalia's spine.

"Fuck. No." she answered, Luke sighed,

"Thalia, we can make a new life after Olympus falls. Away from the monsters and death." He argued.

"Luke, I never loved you. My feelings for you were entirely based on you being the only guy I knew and me needing something other than dying to talk about. So drop it." She told him, Luke reached through the bars and grabbed her shirt. He pulled her against the rusted bars hard, her unbruised cheek would soon be bruised.

"Don't lie to me Thalia. I know you've been tricked. I can free you." He whispered, Thalia spat in his face.

"Fuck off Luke. You're insane. I could never love you." Thalia yelled. Luke's face turned red with anger and he shoved her, she fell backward and landed hard on her butt.

"You'll get over it soon enough." Luke muttered, then turned and walked away.

"Hurry up." Thalia muttered, she feared what Luke might do if she denied him again.


	16. Chapter 16

The ship was forced to slow to pass through the Rocky Mountains. Percy remained at the bow trying to navigate through without a map. He was well aware of the extra time each failed route took, they had been in there for over a day already. But he kept trying. After two days of failed navigation attempts the ship, which he had dubbed P.N.S. Andromeda, escaped the mountains. He quickly accelerated to his former speed and pointed the bow at San Francisco. Another two days would see them above their destination, after that it would just be a matter of timing.

Thalia hated the sound of water dripping. She loathed the silence, but the repetitive sound of water dripping was making her grumpy. Even more so than being in a dungeon in the first place. Luke visited her two days after his first visit.

"Thalia." He was practically moaning her name now, his voice just sent shivers down her spine. And not in the way Percy's did.

"What?" she snapped.

"My ship is coming, we can go on a cruise all by ourselves." Luke declared dreamily, his voice made Thalia sick. His eyes roamed her body as if she was a piece of meat, Percy's eyes had only ever roamed her body when checking for injuries, and he didn't linger anywhere. Luke let his gaze remain on her chest and legs lecherously and she could only dread what he meant by 'all by ourselves'.

"But I don't want to go on a cruise Luke." Thalia responded carefully, Luke was obviously insane. Both her cheeks were bruised, but she was mostly uninjured, if she aggravated her insane captor he might decide to be less peaceful with his flirting.

"Well why not?" he slurred,

"I don't like the ocean, remember?" she asked, silently praying for Percy to get there faster.

"Oh yeah. But Pusdun can't herm you on the pincess andomda." His voice started slipping into that of a child.

"Oh, but I still don't like the ocean." Thalia argued,

"That's ok. We can go flying somewhere." Luke answered, his pronunciation returning.

"I'm afraid of heights, remember?" she asked calmly, _'Dammit Percy! Hurry up and rescue me!'_ she thought.

"Oh yeah. Then what can we do Thalia?" he asked,

"We can go to a movie once my friend gets here." Thalia answered, Luke's grin made her stomach clench, she barely stopped herself from vomiting the contents of her stomach all over the cell.

"Which friend?" Luke asked,

"Annabeth." Thalia lied,

"Oh Annabeth. I saw her just a few months ago! She's growing up nicely." Luke commented. Thalia wanted to punch him in the jaw and break it like she broken Percy's. But she didn't.

"That's great Luke!" Thalia exclaimed. Luke continued staring at her lecherously but Thalia put up with her stomach's acrobatics. Luke smiled widely and stumbled back out of her view. Thalia stared at the wall quietly for a moment, then turned her gaze to the hallway outside her cell.

Percy slowed the PNS Andromeda as it reached San Francisco. They could only enter the garden of the Hesperides at dawn or dusk and it was an hour after dawn. They had an entire day before they could enter the garden to rescue Artemis, and more importantly to him, Thalia. His ship touched down gently in the ocean and a rope flew from the deck to wrap around a wooden pole rising from the beach. Percy and co. dropped a gang plank, it hit the beach with a solid thud and Percy was glad his ship had a shallow keel. They walked over the long board carefully and stepped onto the beach. Mt. Tam loomed over them angrily. They started walking toward it, they were in for a long wait.

Thalia almost wished Atlas would hit her again. Luke visited her cell increasingly often, dragging her mind to its limits as she tried not to provoke him.

"They say there's a big pirate ship in the bay. Is that Annabeth?" Luke asked, Thalia's heart thudded painfully loud in her chest, Luke was staring at it so closely she was surprised he couldn't see it,

"Yeah it is." She lied.

"How do you know?" Luke asked suspiciously,

"She told me that she would get a big pirate ship and come find me." Another lie. Before she was turned into a tree she never would've lied to him,

"Oh. That makes sense I guess. Atlas wants me to bring you up to the peak. Put these on." Luke said, tossing bronze chains through the bars. Thalia reluctantly locked them around her wrists and showed him.

"What's next?" she asked, Luke opened the door and held out another cuff, he locked it around the chain spanning between her wrists, his fingers brushing her stomach more than necessary as he did so. It was decided. As soon as she was free she was going to punch him so hard he forgot his own name.

"Follow me." Luke sang, holding the other end of the chain restraining her.


	17. Chapter 17

Percy stood perfectly still. Watching the mountain as the sun dipped lower and lower in the sky. The rest of the questers had gone in search of food, finding the ingredients aboard the PNS Andromeda unsatisfactory. But he just stared at the mountain. They returned just as Percy was beginning to grow impatient. The sun was beginning to set. The group walked silently, hurrying through the veil of mist that served as the entrance to the garden. Percy drew his sword and it morphed into a spear, he kept it ready as he walked forward carefully. Four figures shimmered into being in front of them, as if walking from the beams of light. They all glared at Zoe.

"Sisters." She greeted them,

"We see no sister, only a traitor and a group of demigods who will soon die." The lead Hesperide responded,

"Why's that?" Percy asked,

"Our father is freed, the Princess Andromeda is on its way here. And none of you have the abilities needed to survive." The Hesperide threatened.

"Ok, would you happen to know if they have a demigod captive?" Percy asked, the Hesperide seemed quite annoyed with his questioning,

"They do. Last I heard the son of Hermes was making a go at 'conquering' her." The Hesperide smirked. Until Percy stormed past her, followed by his companions, and froze Ladon in place with a wave of his hand.

Thalia tried to remain proud and dignified in front of the enemy. It worked, to an extent. Luke stood uncomfortably close to her, trying to peek down her shirt, and Atlas only seemed to spur him on. There was a sudden crash and a hell hound yelped as it exploded into golden dust. A golden glow filled the mountain as Percy appeared, wielding his iconic spear. Thalia couldn't keep the grin from her face as Atlas stared at Percy in a mix of shock and horror.

"I thought you learned your lesson when I forced you under the sky Atlas." Percy growled, the titan of strength and endurance backed away from the figure in front of him.

"Who're you?" Luke asked stupidly, still standing uncomfortably close to Thalia. No one saw him move. But when Thalia's eyes found Percy again he had Luke by the throat, the demigod held over the edge of the cliff. Percy released him only to spin and deliver a kick strong enough to make Luke break the sound barrier right there as he was launched out to sea, strangely enough he was still in one piece. Percy turned his attention back to Atlas with rage in his eyes. Atlas donned his heavy armor over his suit and a bronze javelin appeared in his hands. Thalia suddenly found her chains in pieces, the sound of metal hitting metal reached her ears. Percy had struck Atlas in the chest with the butt of his spear, pushing the much larger titan back five feet. Atlas roared a battle cry and tried to fight back, but Percy was simply too fast. Atlas was like a snail compared to him. Not only was the titan's style based on overwhelming strength, it made him slow. Whereas Percy's style was based on speed and agility, Atlas's style's weakness. After all, it doesn't matter how hard you hit if you never score a blow. Atlas's eyes fell on a black haired girl watching and he threw his javelin without thinking. Now that Atlas was unarmed Percy had no difficulty simply kicking the titan back until he was beneath the sky. But Atlas's target had been struck. The titan of strength and endurance groaned in pain as the sky dropped back onto his shoulders. Artemis ran for the wounded girl immediately upon being freed.

"Zoe!" the goddess shouted. The other hunter crouched by her side. Percy's eyes were still gold as he approached.

"Let me see the wound." He whispered, the hunter glared at him but Artemis moved aside without hesitation. Percy crouched and placed his hand over the bloody hole. His eyes glowed brighter and the wound closed as if being unwritten. Percy stood and stumbled back tiredly. He fell onto his butt, exhausted. Thalia seemed to unfreeze, as if only then realizing she was no longer restrained, and hurried over to the previously injured hunter. The hunter gasped and opened her eyes. Thalia, satisfied that she would be fine, ran over to Percy. His eyes were pale silver, their shine gone. The familiar colors that only she saw, the ones that showed her what she was too blind to see, were dimming steadily.

"Percy?" she whispered, shaking his shoulder quietly. His breath was quickening.

"Sorry Thalia. The prophecy, guess the last line has to come true no matter what." Percy apologized.

"What does that mean?" she asked,

"Kronos is coming back, but I won't be there to fight him. Take care of Mavros for me, and make sure to give my pops a good stab for me." Percy whispered, his entire body tensed and every muscle in his body strained as he fought something.

"No. No, no. Nononononononononononononono. NO!" Thalia protested, she shook his shoulders desperately as his body went limp. With the last of his strength he pressed a black and silver bracelet into her hand. Thalia screamed. Not even she knew what words came from her mouth. But when they dragged her from the mountain, his lifeless body in her arms, she only had one thing in mind. Kronos, dead. She didn't care what it would take, she would rip him into pieces for killing Percy.

Percy stared up at her blue eyes. He tried to smile, his facial muscles were frozen though. She realized what his words meant and screamed, she was crying over him. Slowly, color bled back into the world as his vision faded. _'Figures'_ he thought. Color was returning to his life just as it was leaving hers, he could see it in her eyes as she sobbed over him. Then everything was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

**Last chapter. Percy's dead, his body has been burned and all that crap. But, what the fuck is Thalia gonna do about it? That's what I wanna know, I have forgotten somehow for the few minutes it takes to write this A/N. Shall we find out?**

 **I DON'T OWN PJO**

Thalia stood silently in the Olympian throne room. The hunters who had gone on the quest were rewarded, Percy was pronounced dead officially. All of Olympus mourned him in silence. There was no party that winter solstice. Thalia would have snapped if they'd had the gall to party just hours after Percy's death anyway. Her father watched her carefully as she stood silently in the corner of the throne room. He asked her to stay after everyone else left. Not even the gods were privy to their conversation.

"Thalia. What troubles you so?" Zeus asked, though he knew already.

"Percy died saving me." She answered automatically. Her voice was empty.

"All of Olympus is mourning him even as we speak, walk back through the city tonight. See the way they mourn your love. But remember this my daughter. Where there is a war, for Greeks there is always a reward." Zeus told her cryptically. She stared at the spot he had vanished from for ten minutes in shock before turning and leaving the throne room. She walked slowly through the streets of the eternal city. Where there would usually be lively music and dancing there was silence. Candles glowed dimly on the sides of the road. Thalia hated silence. Tears burned her eyes as she ran, just like that first night in her cabin. She ran and collapsed in the elevator where no one could see her. She walked back to Camp. She actually looked at it for the first time, the place he was supposed to protect. There was an old pirate ship in the bay, bobbing on the waves. It was the one Percy had used to reach her in time. She saw the dining hall full of campers as Chiron told them about the quest. Thalia ran for his house. She had only been able to sleep in her father's cabin after his training had exhausted her so much that she had barely made it back to her cabin at all. She greeted Mavros tearfully and slept in his bed. On top of his blankets, as if lying beneath them would spoil the memory of him sleeping there. Mavros lamented his grief to the sky all night but Thalia didn't mind, she hated the silence.

The Olympian throne room lay in ruins. It was silent. Thalia entered the room with swords in either hand. The weapon Percy had given her in her right, his sword in her left. Kronos's eyes glanced in her direction humorously.

"I suppose you want revenge for killing my youngest son?" the titan asked, he had taken Luke's broken body and lived inside it until his true form was ready. The fully immortal titan lord of time itself now stood alone in the silent Olympian throne room.

"You could say that." Thalia answered, the air around her crackled. Kronos laughed.

"Why? That useless brat couldn't even do his job! He had no purpose! He was a toy I created to win me the war, and he turned on me. That was it. He was only ever a toy! The coward was so sensitive he lost his color vision because of war! He was 'traumatized' by a little blood! He deserved to die a coward's death like he did!" Kronos cursed his son. Thalia smiled. The air around her trembled with energy,

"Thank you." She whispered,

"What? Thanking me for showing you the truth?" Kronos asked haughtily.

"No, for pissing me off. I couldn't beat you without it." Thalia corrected. She finally looked up at the gray throne room and charged. Not even Kronos saw her blades coming. Lightning sparked around the room, Kronos screamed in pain every time a bolt hit him. Thalia's eyes glowed a violent electric blue as she destroyed his guard and disarmed him. She stabbed him with Percy's sword and let her own turn back into a bracelet as she caught his scythe. Kronos fell to his knees, his neck level with Thalia's shoulders. The scythe was swung in a flurry of attacks. Kronos screamed but before he could stop her Thalia had severed each of his limbs and cut him into pieces. He sobbed and cried as his torso was shredded by his own weapon. Finally, each of the pieces flickered and vanished. Thalia dropped the scythe and caught Percy's sword as it started to fall.

The Olympian throne room was silent. But for once, Thalia didn't care. Percy stood in front of the gods, his torso covered with golden armor. A subtle hourglass was etched into the gold. He gratefully took his sword from Thalia and knelt before the gods.

"I am sorry brother. I cannot accept your offer of a position amongst the Olympians. My position will be guardian of Camp Half-Blood for the rest of my life. And it would not be right to leave those who fought to bring me back to life." He answered, Zeus smiled and nodded at his younger brother in respect. The council ended in applause as Percy and Thalia kissed. They vanished from the throne room hand in hand, reappearing in front of his modest house in the forest of Camp Half-Blood.

"Why'd you turn him down?" Thalia asked, Percy's head was in her lap as she played with his hair.

"If I was an Olympian, how much time do you think I would get with you?" Percy asked,

"Not very much. I still want you to say it though." Thalia answered, a grin splitting her face.

"Fine. I denied my older brother's offer because I am completely and totally in love with you." Percy grinned. She leaned down and kissed him gently.

"I know." She whispered, pulling back and kicking him off her legs. She drew her spear and smirked at him.

"Hey!" Percy protested, he saw her spear, "Oh. I get it now." He drew his own spear and faced her.

"It's been a while Percy." Thalia warned,

"I know, you're a few inches taller." Percy commented. Thalia grinned, they clashed with an echoing ring of metal.

Le Fin.

 **Was that not the sappiest shit ever? I'm slightly surprised I wrote that to be honest. But! There's always a but, dammit. Now is the time for YOU, the reader, to decide! Should I slave away at my keyboard for untold hours writing a sequel, or leave it be? Let me know, it's entirely up to you guys. You can tell me through reviews, since I'm too lazy to do a poll, but I appreciate your feedback. And finally, at least for his story, thank you all for reading. I sincerely hope you laughed and maybe even cried, cause that validates my life as a writer. See you next time in _whatever I decide to post next_.**


End file.
